Technical Field of Invention
The invention disclosed and taught herein relates generally to a system and method of use of a riser system that may be employed to arrest the vertical motion association with heave in floating offshore environments including drilling rigs.
Description of Related Art
Many drilling rigs employ low pressure marine riser systems to compensate for the effects of heave associated with waves, swell, and tides. This has included the use of low pressure systems that include a riser from the sea floor up to the installation. The low pressure systems have included the use of telescoping joints that compensate for the heave associated with these effects.
Other rigs have benefitted from the inclusion of a high pressure riser system. These high pressure systems have included completion and workover risers. These high pressure riser systems have not included telescoping joints because it would require high pressure dynamic seals and acceptance as part of well control equipment.
Therefore, a need exists for combining both low pressure operations and high pressure operations in a riser system that can still provide the reduction or elimination of rig heave during high pressure riser operations and the reduction or elimination of impact of fluid volume changes due to rig heave.